


The Ties That Bind

by smoochfestmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochfestmod/pseuds/smoochfestmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It pays to be obvious, especially if you have a reputation for subtlety.” ~Isaac Asimov</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist LJ Name: [killerangels13](http://killerangels13.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompter: drarryxlover  
> Prompt Number: #32  
> Title: The Tie That Binds  
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
> Summary: “It pays to be obvious, especially if you have a reputation for subtlety.” ~Isaac Asimov  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s): None  
> Epilogue compliant? EWE  
> Word Count: ~2400  
> Author's Notes: Dear prompter, I hope you enjoy this little jaunt by the boys. They were very uncooperative this time, but I managed to talk them into working with your requests of Hogwarts, post-war, fighting, ties, and inter-house unity. Thanks to C for the beta, any remaining mistakes are mine. Also to the MODs for your hard work in hosting this fest.

“We’re not in school any longer. I thought you’d got over the whole house rivalry thing. Or are you just sleeping with me because there’s no one else here that’s not at least thirty year older than you?”  
  
“What are you talking about? Of course that’s not the only reason, you know that.” Harry could tell that Draco wasn’t interrupting his marking for selfish and pleasurable reasons this evening.  
  
“Oh yes, you tell me every night before slipping out of my rooms. Or kicking me out of yours. That’s really got me convinced you have feelings for me.”  
  
“McGonagall told us–”  
  
“I’m well aware of what she told us. When have you ever had a problem bending the rules now and then? And you have completely dodged the issue off inter-house unity.”  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up more. He wasn’t sure what it was he had or hadn’t done this time to wind Draco up.  
  
Since the end of the war Headmistress McGonagall had been working to integrate the houses more. Though dorms where still separate, meals and classes were mixed based on year rather than house. There were also a few extramural activities that were open to anyone who had interest in them. Harry was overseeing a dueling club for the sixth and seventh years again this term.  
  
“I don’t have an issue with the house unity–”  
  
“All the Slytherins came back from dueling this evening with complaints that you took points only from them. That there were other misdeeds happening and you didn’t reprimand those students.”  
  
Harry could feel a headache coming on and knew there was no way he was going to win this argument. “I can only take points when I actually know who was misbehaving. Did your students also tell you that I cut this evening’s session short because of the conduct of some of the other students? There were several students making attempts to cast untaught and highly dangerous spells. I did not see who it had been and the refusal to admit who was casting the spells resulted in the session being concluded early and canceled until further notice. Miss Clemons lost points for Slytherin because she hadn’t listened and cast before I gave them permission, but she was allowed to stay and the session was going to continue for the full length of time.”  
  
“They did not; in fact they were back at the normal time and didn’t mention anything about being dismissed early. But don’t think I’m not on to you. You’d like to see things back the way they were so you can take more points from Slytherin. And don’t bother coming by later, I won’t let you in.”  
  
Without waiting for an answer Draco turned on his heel and stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Harry slumped back in his chair fully aware that he wasn’t going to get any more marking done that evening. Some days he wondered if it had been wise to fall for the ex-Slytherin.  
  
####  
  
The next morning Draco arrived late at breakfast in an attempt to avoid Harry. Though he had got the full story from the students in the dueling club he couldn’t very well just admit he had been wrong to confront Harry.  
  
Taking advantage of his free period Draco got his broom out and went for a fly around the Quidditch pitch. Being the flying instructor gave him plenty of time with the brooms, but he didn’t get much time to just fly without having to watch the students.  
  
After the war he’d been afraid of what would happen. His family hadn’t exactly been on the right side and switching allegiance at the end wasn’t a guarantee that nothing would happen to them. Draco had been quite surprised that summer to receive a letter inviting him back to Hogwarts to repeat the previous year that had been so badly interrupted.  
  
There had been only a small handful from his year, from all the houses, that had gone back. One of the lesser used sections of the fourth floor was converted into a common room and dormitories for them and they took their classes together. With Blaise, Daphne, and Millicent as the only other former Slytherins in the group they learned quickly how to get along with the others; it helped that they all wanted to put the past behind them and start anew.  
  
After passing his NEWTs and completing his studies Draco soon found out that not everyone was as forgiving as the professors at Hogwarts, and had trouble finding employment. Then two years ago when Madam Hooch retired he took a chance, applied, and was granted the position of flying instructor. Upon arriving to settle in before his first term he discovered that Potter had been teaching for a few years already.  
  
Afraid that the other teachers and staff members would be against him Draco was pleased when they welcomed him into the group. Potter surprised him the most with his warm reception and friendly demeanor. They readily fell back into the companionable rapport they had developed their final year at school. By the end of Draco’s first year they were often seen with each other.  
That first summer Draco had gone back home for the holiday, but soon realized it wasn’t the place for him anymore. When he got back to Hogwarts Harry was off visiting friends and didn’t get back until just before term. Just before the Christmas holidays Draco accepted he had feelings for Harry that went beyond friendship, but it wasn’t until part way into the spring term that he discovered the interest was returned.  
  
Their evenings and free time was then spent getting to know each other better. Unsure of how they would be received as a couple by the other staff and students they tried to be discreet. During one quick break McGonagall discovered them groping each other in an alcove, and while not forbidding their relationship had requested they keep it away from where the students could see them.  
  
While the students had been gone for the summer holiday they spent much of their time together. But with classes back in session they were sometimes unsure of how to proceed. They still spent many evenings together, but it was hard to see each other all day and not be able to be together. And with Harry acting as if it doesn’t bother him Draco was beginning to wonder if he was really serious.  
  
Fear of being rejected again was causing Draco extra stress which was making him lash out at Harry. He really did like his job and wanted to keep it, but sometimes he just wanted to be able to admit that Harry was his and the rest of the world be damned. Of course he couldn’t do that without Harry’s permission or he would lose him and most likely his job.  
  
“You’re not the only one.”  
  
Draco’s musings were interrupted when another broom pulled up along his. “Not what?”  
  
“The only one less than thirty years older than me. Professor Ryland is only a few years older than us.”  
  
“Yes, but she also doesn’t have what you’re looking for. Now go away, I’m still upset with you.” Draco turned his broom away both determined to not give in to easily but fearful that he could be driving Harry away.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you are.” Harry easily pulled up alongside him again. “Mr. Denton came forward as the one who was casting the dangerous spells. He lost points for Ravenclaw and is suspended from dueling while serving detention for his misconduct. See, I can be fair to all the houses.”  
  
“Taking points and giving detentions isn’t exactly a show of fairness. But I will take your efforts into consideration. Now go away, some of us have classes to get ready for.”  
  
Laughing, Harry turned his broom and headed toward the ground. Draco watched him walk back to the school wondering what he would have to do to make amends this time.  
  
####  
  
Taking advantage of his chaperoning duties for the Hogsmeade visit that Saturday Harry stopped to see how Neville’s nursery was evolving. He soon found himself in Neville’s kitchen sharing a pot of tea while lunch was cooking.  
  
“I just don’t know what to do.” Harry said staring into his tea cup.  
  
“Have you tried talking to him? I know that’s not one of his strong points, but you might get further then you think.”  
  
“He’s been avoiding me all week. Comes in late for meals, just as I’m headed out to get to class, or he doesn’t show up at all. Every time I see him in the halls he’s talking with students and I have no valid reason for sending them on their way. I had thought we both really wanted to make this work, but maybe I’m missing something and it’s not meant to be.”  
  
“I know you; you don’t give up when you want something. If you really want this you’ll have to fight for it.” Neville set two steaming plates of shepherd’s pie on the table before turning to refill the tea pot.  
  
“But how? He always initiates our evenings together. He’ll come and disrupt my marking or invite me over for a game of chess, of course that’s all just a ruse in case someone else is wondering by. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is great and he’s very adventurous, but he’ll never stay the whole night nor encourage me to stay if we’re at his rooms. I’ve tried to hint that it would be acceptable, but, I’m not sure he gets it.”  
  
Neville poured more tea while they started on lunch and gave the situation some thought. “What if he doesn’t know how to read your hints? Draco’s never been one for subtlety; you’ll have to do something big. Something that can’t be mistaken for anything else.”  
  
“I don’t think it would go over well it I prostrated myself naked in front of him with everyone watching.”  
  
“Maybe not that dramatic. But now I have an idea, if you’d be willing to try it.”  
  
####  
  
Draco slammed the door to Harry’s office behind him causing the few straggling students to scurry on their way. He couldn’t find Harry anywhere; he hadn’t been at supper, he wasn’t in his rooms, he wasn’t in his office. Draco had finally decided he could make amends and Harry wasn’t anywhere to be found.  
  
“Sodding Potter, he’s always under foot until you need him. Then he can’t be found anywhere. Well, I’ll just let him come find me. And I’ll make him–” Draco had reached his rooms to find a trail of house ties wending their way through his sitting room. Quickly shutting the door before any of the wandering students noticed he followed their trail toward the bedroom.  
  
The trail led straight to the bed with a naked Harry Potter kneeling in the center, looking like a sacrifice for the gods. Hands tied up to the canopy by additional house ties with a Slytherin and Gryffindor both wrapped around his wrists. Draco walked around the bed slowly, admiring his seemingly willing prisoner, and causing a slow blush to creep over Harry’s upper torso and neck.  
  
“If I’d known there was such a tasty morsel waiting here for me I might have skipped supper. Or stayed out longer, making you wait.” Having finished his perusal Draco leaned against the nearest support. “Surely you haven’t come here of your own free will? Someone must have captured you for me, tell me, who do I have to thank for this marvelous treat?”  
  
“No one; I’ve come to give myself to you. Gods, it’s so hard wanting you all the time and not being able to have you. But I don’t care anymore, I want to be with you and be yours, we’ll figure out how to make it work. We’ll talk to McGonagall and–”  
  
Draco didn’t give Harry the chance to finish before he was on the bed kissing him for all he was worth. Harry wanted him just as much as he wanted Harry and that was all that mattered. They would find a way to make it work. In an attempt to be closer to Harry Draco set about removing his robes the best he could without breaking the kiss, but they kept overbalancing.  
  
“Can’t you do anything to help here?” frustrated Draco pulled away to try to get the last of the buttons free. When he looked back at Harry he realized that his hands were actually tied to the canopy, not just spelled to hold him up. “How did you manage to do that yourself?”  
  
“Perhaps I did have a little help getting here.”  
  
“Then let us see just how secure those ties are.” Having divested himself of his clothing Draco moved back in to align his body with Harry’s. Both men were exhilarated at the contact and the need to be with the other grew even more desperate. Draco wound one hand into Harry’s hair to pull him into a kiss while he wrapped the other around both their erections.  
  
Before long they were both panting as they neared their climax. Pulling away slightly, Draco began to nip at Harry’s neck where he knew he was sensitive. Before long Harry was stiffening against him and with a cry he was spilling over Draco’s hand. With the added slickness it didn’t take long before Draco’s own orgasm came.  
  
“Do you think you could let me down now?” Harry asked after he had a chance to catch his breath.  
  
“I don’t know, I kind of like the idea of having you at my mercy.” Draco lay back on the bed to admire his prize, raising an eyebrow when Harry started to get hard again under the scrutiny.  
  
“I’m sure you would. However, I can’t feel my hands and I know you would love for them to be able to do all those wonderfully wicked things later.”  
  
With thoughts of what Harry could do with his hands running through his mind, Draco reached for his wand to release his lover from his bonds. Later that evening as they lay entwined in each other arms Draco looked up at the ties left hanging from the canopy to remind them what they meant to each other.

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/114503.html) (or comment below or in both places!)


End file.
